


Megrim

by Riathel



Series: 200 Word Challenges (Based on Prompts, Kinks, or Whimsy) [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Academy Era, Bodily Fluids, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Sickfic, medically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riathel/pseuds/Riathel
Summary: They have good days and bad days. This is not a good day.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: 200 Word Challenges (Based on Prompts, Kinks, or Whimsy) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Megrim

Theta wakes up to the sound of muted retching. It stirs him into consciousness better than any alarm, and that’s before he realises he’s covered in piss that isn’t his own. His socks squelch with it, as he navigates their bedroom in the dark.

He has his hand on the lightswitch when Koschei rasps, “ _Don’t_ ,” from somewhere to his left, and throws up again. Right. No light. Theta doesn’t have time to feel guilty about that near miss; it’ll come later.

It takes some groping, and squinting at fuzzy outlines, but he finds Koschei huddled next to the bath, naked and shuddering badly. At least he’s managed to get drain adjacent, even if half of the bedroom is now covered in fluids.

He jerks away when Theta’s fingers skirt his temples, like he’s been shocked with artron energy. “Don't,” he repeats.

“Bad?”

“Mm.”

“I can help,” Theta presses, “If you just let me look—”

“Shut up,” his friend hisses. “Shut _up_.”

Koschei glares at him, all sweat and pale fury, like it’s easier to be angry at Theta than suffering. Like pinning his pain on something external gives him control over it.

Theta sighs. “I’ll get water and jelly babies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had some recent medical experiences I needed to process, so I decided to torture my loves.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://riathel.tumblr.com) for more uncomfortable Doctor Who fanfic. Feel free to send me prompts for 200 word ficlets if you like, always open.


End file.
